


Hell No

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz walks in on something very unsettling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell No

"Good morning~!"

What in the Hell had Noiz walked in on...? His morning had started out normal; he'd woken around a reasonable time, made a bit of money selling information and had gotten around to taking a shower. So he wasn't really expecting anything out of the ordinary, like walking into the kitchen and seeing Clear's bare ass.

He was cooking in nothing but an apron, and the only thing Noiz can do is stare. He's well aware that the other male possesses strange habits, but this was a first for him. Noiz takes a seat at the kitchen table while drying his hair, still trying to get over his shock and still trying to figure out why he hadn't kicked Clear straight in the back of the he head yet.

Maybe it's because the table is full of food that actually looks good, or maybe it's because Clear's ass doesn't look that bad, but whatever the reason he decides not to dwell on it for too long. Instead, he decided to stuff his face, but another problem arose as he glances around the table. Where the Hell was he going to start?

Pancakes, crepes, scones, cinnamon rolls, French toast, eggs three ways, ham, oatmeal, muffins and from the smell in the air he can tell that Clear's cooking beacon.

_Who the hell was supposed to eat of this?_

While scanning the table he notices something very crucial missing...coffee. Before he can say anything, Clear puts a mug down in front of him, a small, white rabbit face printed on the side. When the hell did he buy that? Noiz stares at it before moving his gaze ever so slightly to the right, and he makes a face at the apron Clear wears. It's white and frilly and where the Hell did he get it from...?

"Noiz-san likes black coffee with a lot of sugar, right?" Clear practically radiated happiness, a huge, goofy grin on his face as he speaks.

"...You're not wearing your mask." Picking up his mug, he watches as Clear backs away slightly, a look on concern overtaking his previously happy face.

"Is...Is that okay...?" The fact that Clear could switch from two different emotions at the drop of a hat is a little unsettling, but Noiz merely shrugs, mug pressed against his lips.

"Doesn't matter...I don't mind or anything."

Clear beams at this, getting a bit too close to his face as he asks 'really? Do you mean that?!' with eyes that practically sparkle. Noiz just nods and goes back to his coffee, catching a glimpse of the other man's ass as he quickly goes back to cooking.

"I'm so happy~!"

Noiz just grunts.

"Maybe it's because of the apron that Noiz-san is being so nice today...maybe I should wear it more often-!"

"Hell no..."


End file.
